This invention is directed to the treatment of certain dermatoses as well as inflammation associated with various diseases. It has been known to utilize the compound 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1,1,4,4-tetramethyl-6-(alpha-methylstyryl)naphthalene which has the formula ##STR1## for the systemic and topical treatment or prevention of conditions caused by an increased sebum secretion, such as greasy hair, oily scalp, seborrhea and especially acne vulgaris. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,750, Boris, issued May 13, 1986. Prior to its discovery for use in the treatment or prevention of conditions caused by increased sebum secretion, the compound of formula I had been found biologically inactive in preliminary screening tests, see Rydell et al., Acta. pharmacol, et toxicol., 51, 413-420 (1982); Kistler, Calcif Tissue Int. 33, 249-254 (1981) and Loeliger et al., Eur. J. Med. Chem.--Chimica Therapeutica, 15, No. 1, 9-15 (1980).
While retinoids other than the compound of formula I including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,055, Loeliger, Apr. 20, 1982, have been found active to reduce sebum secretion, and treat certain dermatoses as well as inflammation, these retinoids produce deleterious side effects such as hypervitaminosis A. Therefore, it has long been desired to provide a compound which can be used to treat inflammatory illnesses and dermatoses in a clinical setting.